


Just One Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime based. A terrified Sailor Iron Mouse views a ticked off Sailor Galaxia and tries to cause her to smile.





	Just One Smile

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse trembled and approached Sailor Galaxia's throne. *I never found a true Star Seed for Sailor Galaxia. Too many battles with Sailor Soldiers. Too many Sailor Soldiers defeating me* she thought. Sailor Iron Mouse viewed Sailor Galaxia scowling on her throne. She continued to tremble.

''I'll find a true Star Seed,'' Sailor Iron Mouse said. She watched as Sailor Galaxia's scowl remained. She couldn't remember how often she uttered those words. There were other things Sailor Iron Mouse remembered. Memories of Sailor Galaxia releasing lightning and using it to knock her down for failing to obtain a true Star Seed. She winced during and after the memory.

Sailor Iron Mouse glanced at the same scowl. She stepped back after Sailor Galaxia's body tensed. Her eyes widened at a snail's pace. Sailor Iron Mouse wondered if there were going to be new attacks. Perhaps the usual few lightning bolts? *I have to cause her to smile* she thought. Her body stopped trembling.

Sailor Iron Mouse began to close her eyes and smile at the same time. *I won't be harmed if I'm cute* she thought. 

After standing on one foot, Sailor Iron Mouse began to wobble and lose her balance. She opened her eyes before they widened. She fell forward. Sailor Iron Mouse winced after her face contacted the floor. Her eyes settled on Sailor Galaxia again. They became wide again the minute the latter smiled.

Another smile formed on Sailor Iron Mouse's face. *At least Sailor Galaxia is happy after I fail to obtain a Star Seed and hurt myself* she thought. She winced again.

 

THE END


End file.
